DeiSaku Freakin Love You!
by Ur-Koala-Bear
Summary: Its about Sakura and Deidara... Rated M for later on Chapters...Also my first story soo. Btw:There is also cussing in this story.
1. Chapter 1, The Begining

DeiSaku Freakin Love You!

Word from Author:I do NOT own Naruto & this is my first story ever...So don't critize it kay Thank You. :D

Intro:

Sakura is now 18 years old,and she is also part of ANBU Black Ops. and also the strongest kunoichi she even surpassed Tsunade.

But..what you didn't know was that she and Deidara were childhood friends that connected their chakra to each other.(connecting chakra means a proposal to marriage in due time)

Sakura(Tsunade's Office):Yes M'lady?

Tsunade:Sakura I want you to go to the Village Hidden in the Rain and deliver this package to Naruto.

Sakura:Naruto?

Tsunade:Yes, Naruto. He is there training with Jiraiya...and this is a tool he needs to train with.

Sakura:When do I leave?

Tsunade:Now,get ready and leave. Also the Akatsuki have been moving alot lately so becareful.

Sakura:Yes M'lady.

Time Skip

(Sakura gets ready and travels there *3 days & 2 nights*)

Sakura:Naruto,Jiraiya!

Naruto:Huh? Sakura?

Jiraiya:Sakura did you bring the package?

Sakura:Yes(hands it to Jiraiya)

Jiraiya:Thank You(rips open)

Jiraya:YES! Now I can finally do my research! *Cause I'm Super Pervy*

Sakura:=_= *Thats all I came here for?*

Naruto:What? Pervy Sage!

Jiraiya:What Naruto?

Sakura:I'm leaving now..(poof she is on the road)*Damn I wasted all my time there when I could've been training!*

Words from AkatSaku: Hoped you liked it. :D


	2. Chapter 2, The Meeting

DeiSaku Freakin Love You!

(Chapter 2)

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto!

Second Chapter enjoy~

Intro:

Sakura got I mission from Lady Tsunade to go give a package to Naruto & Jiraiya,and is now traveling home.(3 days & 2 nights)

Time Skip

Second Day now..

Sakura:Man one more day.(hears rustling in the bushes,and hides)

Deidara:Man if only the nine tails were here I could have fun bringing him back un.

Tobi:Well, Dei-Sempai Tobi can wait unlike Sasori-Sempai,Tobi is a GOOD boy! :D

Sakura:*Sasori? He's an Akatsuki?*

Deidara:(senses chakra) You can come out now un.

Tobi:Who me? I'm right here.*cause I'm a good boy*

Sakura:*Shit he found out*..(comes out from hiding spot)

Deidara:What? Leaf Ninja un?

Tobi:I'll take care of her cause I'm a good boy.

Deidara:No Tobi don't un.

Tobi:Okay O.K. Tobi hears you, Tobi'll stop cause he's a good boy. :)

Sakura:*I hope all the Akatsuki aren't like this*

Sakura:So I'm gonna leave now..

Deidara:Um no you don't un.(attacks her)

Sakura:Substitution Justsu

Sakura & Deidara:

I'm not gonna lose to you!

Time Skip

Sakura & Deidara have a harsh battle (5 hrs)

Words from AkatSaku:Thats all for this chapter. *Lol I left you guys at a hanging*


	3. Chapter 3, The Founding

DeiSaku Freakin Love You!

~The Founding~

Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto!

Intro:

Sakura & Deidara were having a harsh battle.

While Tobi was dodging their attacks also enjoying lolllipops at the same time.

Sakura:*I still have just enough chakra to escape*

(Poof uses her last bit of chakra to escape to somewhere nearby)

Deidara:Damn she got away,but I'm sure I can find her she barely has any chakra left anyway un.

Tobi:Well, while you were battling I was noticing she was pretty Hot kunoichi. :D

Deidara:Hmm..*I felt something between me and that girl,pinky un*

To Jiraiya & Naruto

Jiraiya:Ok, Naruto you can go train while I go do some research. .

Naruto:Pervy Sage! You're supposed to stay here and train with me!

Jiraiya:Oook have fun! (poof)

Naruto:Pervy Sage! *Pervy Sage You SUCK Balls!*

Now we go to Tsunade

Shizune:(knocks on door)

Shizune:M'lady, Sai has returned

Tsunade:Tell him to come here.

Shizune:Yes, M'lady

Sai:Yes?

Tsunade:I know you just came back, but I have another mission for you.

Sai:What is it? Is it Naruto?

Tsunade:As a matter of fact, yes. You must help him with his training in the rain village.

Sai:Should I leave now?

Tsunade:Yes! Now go!

Back to Sakura

Sakura:Damn, maybe someone will be sent to Naruto and come this way for now all I can do is rest.

Deidara & Tobi:(Traveling on Deidara's Clay Bird;Looking for Sakura )

Sai:(traveling a different route to the rain;oppisite direction from Sakura.)

Next Day

Sakura:Ok time to go back to the village.(*wait..I hear something..Deidara!)

Sakura:Holy Shit! * I still only have bits of chakra left;can't fend him off for that long..)

Deidara & Tobi (get off the bird)

Deidara:Tobi go look over there I'll look over here un.

Tobi:Ok Dei-Sempai (skipping)

Oh well thats all for now..You'll get to see what happens in the next chapter.

AkatSaku:Hey do you guys think my chapters are too short?

If you think so then review and tell me kay?

Thank You :D


	4. Chapter 4, The Question

DeiSaku Freakin Love You!

~The Question~

Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto!(although I might own some characters of my own in the story)

Intro:Deidara says "Tobi you go look over there I'll look over here."

Tobi says "Ok, Dei-Sempai (skipping)

Sakura:*Damn,I'm in a tight spot here;where's someone when I need them?*

Deidara:(sneaking up behind Sakura,and tied her up.) -_-

Tobi:You got her?;Yay! :D

Sakura:*Can't fight back*

Deidara:Lets go Tobi un.

Sakura:So what do you guys want with me?

Deidara:Hmm the Akatsuki need a kunoichi un.

Lets go to Sai

Sai:Naruto!

Naruto:What? Sai? O.O

Sai:Yes,Dickless its me. (Btw:I do Not own the saying Dickless)

Naruto:Who are you calling dickless? :D

Sai:Anyway Lady Tsunade wants me to help you train so you should be grateful.

Back To Tsunade

Tsunade:What brings you here Gaara?

Gaara:I need to see Sakura.

Tsunade:Why? Because Sakura is currently on a mission..

Gaara:I wanted to tell her that the Akatsuki,are on the move near the rain village.

Tsunade:The Rain Village? Thats where she is!

Gaara:I will go find her!

Back To Sakura

Sakura:Hmm..there's no way in hell am I joining the Akatsuki!

Deidara:Hmm so would you rather go back to the village that never told you about your childhood un?

Sakura:My childhood?

Deidara:Yes, your childhood pinky.

Sakura:OK 2 things:

No.1:My childhood was at the leaf.

No.2:My name is not pinky, its Sakura!

Deidara:Hmm no your childhood was in the rain Sakura. Pein has all the information about everyone in the leaf and rain's (Ninja information)

Tobi:I'm being left out.. ToT

Deidara & Sakura:

Shut up Tobi! (Deidara says "un")

Deidara:Also Itachi has been keeping a close eye on you un. Anyway we're here.

Tobi:Dei-Sempai happens to know that your boyfriend is Gaara. :)

Sakura:(blush) How do you guys know?

Deidara:Like I said before Itachi has been keeping an eye on you.

Pein:(comes to greet Sakura) Hello Sakura.

Sakura:Hello? Pein is it?

Pein:Yes. Will you join the Akatsuki?

AkatSaku:Ah well we'll see what she says in the next chapter.(This chapter was pretty boring)

anyway how do you guys like it so far? I will have some sex scenes but I actually never did it before so don't blame me if it sucks.

I am taking suggestion of what to write on.


	5. Chapter 5, The Answer & Severing

DeiSaku Freakin Love You!

Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto!

Intro:

Pein asks Sakura "Will you Join the Akatsuki?

Gaara:Almost there! *I need to save Sakura!*

To Sakura

Sakura:Hmm, Sure why not :D I have nothing better to do.

Pein,Tobi,Deidara:

That's it no resistence? O.O

Sakura:Am I supposed to? (confused look)

Gaara: Sakura!

Sakura:*Gaara?* Gaara go away.

Gaara:Sakura,I'll take you out of there!

Sakura:No, we are done I am severing my ties with the Leaf and tell Tsunade that now go when you still have the chance. (Tearing up) *good bye, Gaara*

(Flash of light;she teleported Gaara to the Leaf and made a barrier between the Leaf and her.)

Deidara,Tobi,Pein:

(shocked) O.O OMG!

Sakura:Ok now I'd like to meet the other Akatsuki,and then get some rest in Deidara room.

Itachi,Kisame,Hidan,Konan,Zetsu,Kakuzu (standing there and staring)

Itachi:Long time no see Sakura.

Sakura:Itachi...

Kisame:Hey Pinky. I'm Kisame.

Hidan:Who the Fuck is this?

Konan:Its Sakura. Oh and Sakura don't mind Hidan he's just an asshole. Btw I'm Konan.

Zetsu:So you're Sakura. I'm Zetsu.

Kakuzu:I'm Kakuzu, by any chance do you have money?

Sakura:Um..wierd...

Pein:This our new Kunoichi.

Sakura:Hello everyone.

Konan:I have your things if you want to get changed.

Sakura:Sure.(goes with Konan.)

Hidan:Man she is Hot. :D

Deidara:Hands off she is mine!

Hidan:Even though she killed Sasori?

Deidara:Yes,even though...

(Sakura comes back down with Konan)

All the guys:

You Look Sexy (nosebleeds for everyone)

Smirking.

Sakura:Piss off you guys. I'm tired Deidara where is your room?

(Deidara takes her to his room.)

Sakura:(hops on bed and falls asleep)

Deidara:Hmm that was fast *really fast*

(goes back out where all the Akatsuki members are.)

Hidan:How come she gets to stay with Deidara?

Pein:Because she has gotten to like him and she feels comfortable there so no arguements.

Deidara:Hmm she fell asleep.*I'll wait till a week or so before I do her* Smirking

Back to Gaara

Gaara:Tsunade! S-sakura has been taken by the Akatsuki!

AkatSaku:Too bad wait for next time :D Hehehe


	6. Chapter 6, The Unexpected

DeiSaku Freakin Love You!

~The Unexpected~

Chapter 6

AkatSaku:Ok sorry I've been busy with school and crap I decided to make my chapters longer so enjoy :D

AkatSaku:Ok today Itachi will say the disclaimer cause he..

Itachi:Ok Shutup now woman!Anyway she does not own naruto nor does she own anything from the anime/manga. ^/_\^

Intro:

Back to Gaara:

Gaara:

Tsunade! S-sakura has been taken by the Akatsuki!

Tsunade:W-what?

Gaara:Yes, and she told me that I can't do anything or else she'll destroy the village!

Gaara:*Well she didn't tell me that but I wanna make it more dramatic ^_^*

Tsunade:Wait a minute who's Sakura?

Gaara:What?You forgot Sakura...

Gaara:*She must've erased her memories...*

To Sakura & the Akatsuki

Sakura:(Yawning= :O & walking to the Dinning Room)

Sakura:Morning everyone.. :O

Deidara:Morning Sakura un.

Tobi:Morning Saku-Chan

Pein:Morning

Konan:Hello Sakura morning,what do you wanna eat?

Sakura:Hmm how a bout this I'll cook. Also where is everyone else?

Pein:There all on a mission for 2-3 all except Hidan he's hiding in his room.

Sakura:Ahh. (From the kitchen)

To Naruto:

Naruto:Pervy Sage!

Naruto:*Where the Hell is he?

Naruto:...Hmm no use I'll just train for now..

Meanwhile

Jiraya:Ahahahahaha,you ladies are so funny. :D

Jiraya:*super pervy-ness going on Ahahahaha!*

To Tsunade

Tsunade:Hmm I wonder who that Sakura girl Gaara was talking about...

Shizune:Lady Tsunade...

Tsunade:Shizune do you know a girl named Sakura?

Shizune:Hmm Sakura...actually I don't...

To Gaara

Gaara:So it seems she erased everyones memories except me,Naruto,and Jiraya...

Gaara:*I should stay low for now I'm sure she'll let out the barrier soon..*

Unexpected turn to...Sasuke

Sasuke:Suigetsu is it true Sakura joined the Akatsuki?

Suigetsu:Yes,as matter of fact I saw her the other day.

Sasuke:When?

Suigetsu:When I was on my way to the rain village she was battling Deidara.

Sasuke:Hmm..now that I've killed Orochimaru...lets join the Akatsuki.

Suigetsu:Hmm..

AkatSaku:Oh in my story I will not be have Karin*Karin is a beeyotch* or Juugo in it.

I also will not be showing much of Xetsu and Kakuzu. Oh, and I won't be trying to have people save Sakura much only Naruto & Gaara grouped together.

Ok on to Sakura

Tobi,Pein,Konan,and Deidara:

Your Cooking is soo GOOD! :D

Konan:*Meh its not as good as my food*

Sakura:Thank You.

Sakura:Soo now, I'm bored does anyone wanna spar with me?

Deidara:Good idea Sakura ok I'll spar with you.

Hidan:Holy Jashin I gotta see this!

Tobi,Pein,Konan:Hmm Lets watch.

Sakura:Hmm..Lets begin.

Deidara:Don't cry when it hurts kay un.

Sakura:(Teleports behind Dei and punches him)

Deidara:Ow un. now its my turn.(Throws clay everywhere and blows it up)

Sakura:Ha missed oh crap.(turns around to see one behind her)

Deidara:Boom

Sakura:Falls over and faints.

Deidara:Sakura un!

Pein,Hidan,Konan,Tobi:Sakura! (Runs over to Sakura)

Sakura:*Hmph that was only a very realistic clone but you'll see my true powers now.*

(comes from underground and uses fireball jutsu)

Sakura:Surprised I fooled you didn't I?

Pein,Hidan,Konan,Tobi:(Look at the Sakura in front of them and the one behing them)

What? She looks so real..

Deidara:Hmm, you forgot about me. (knocks Sakura out)

30 mins. later

Sakura:...*I lost*

Deidara:So you finally wake up un.

Sakura:Eek y are you in here? .

Deidara:Um its my room un.

Sakura:Oh,right I mean um sorry.

Sakura:Where is everyone?

Deidara:Out un.

To Konan,Pein:

What is it you want Sasuke & Suigetsu?

Sasuke & Suigetsu:We want to join the Akatsuki.

Konan & Pein:Seriously?

Sasuke & Suigetsu:Yes.

Pein & Konan:What do you have to offer?

Sasuke & Suigetsu:Our powers.

Konan & Pein:Hmm after you spar against a certain someone if you can beat that person than you can join the Akatsuki.

Now to Gaara:

Gaara:(traveling to Naruto in the rain village.)

Gaara:Naruto..

Naruto:Gaara?

Gaara:Yes, look Naruto Sakura has been...

Naruto:Sakura has been what premoted? What?

Gaara:She's been kidnapped into the Akatsuki!

Naruto:What?

Gaara:Yes, she also erased everyones memories of her except you&me also maybe Jiraya.

Gaara:You must help me...get her back.

Naruto:I can't lose another friend..I help you I'll get her back no matter what!

Gaara:I think she made a barrier around her and the leaf village, so if we go another way then we might be able to get to her.

Naruto:Alright what are we waiting for? Lets go!

Gaara:Yes, but what about the other Akatsuki? You can't just barge in there!

Naruto:Sakura is my friend I have to save her no matter the cost!

Gaara:I understand lets go...

To Pein,Konan,Sasuke,and Suigetsu.

Pein:(makes hand signs to enter base)

Sasuke:Hmm this is the Akatsuki base?

Pein:Yes, and SAKURA! Come down here I need you in my office now!

Sasuke:Sakura?

Konan:Yes Sakura,Sakura Haruno.

Pein:I'll be going into my office don't disturb me or else!

Suigetsu:Man,Awesome joint you guys got(finally walking in)

Konan:Yes, now I must be going.

Sakura:You needed me Pein?

Pein:Yes,I need you to spar against 2 people who want to join the Akatsuki to see if they're worthy.

Sakura:Who might these 2 people be?

Pein:Sasuke & Suigetsu.

Sakura:Sasuke & Suigetsu O.K.

Sakura:Wait Sasuke & Suigetsu?

Pein:Yes, now go.

Sasuke:When are we sparing? (Complaining)

Pein&Sakura:Now..

Sakura:Long time no see Sasuke...

Sasuke:Yes, lets see how strong you've gotten.

Sakura:(Pounds Sasuke into the ground)

Unlike how I used to be,I'm stronger now...

Sasuke:Or so I've heard (uses genjutsu)

Sakura:Hmm..your genjutsu doesn't work on me.(Attacks him with her own Sharingan)

Sasuke:(Dodges it and attacks her with chidori.)

You have Sharingan?

Sakura:Us Haruno have an ability to use any jutsu or any clans attack styles.

(Breathing heavly)

Sakura:Ok thats it you win I'm tired.

Pein&Konan&Deidara&Hidan&Suigetsu:

O.O

Sasuke:Hmph.

Suigetsu:My turn. :D

Sakura:No, I'm tired and I need to shower so no. Not today.

Suigetsu:What? Man..

Pein:No complaining Suigetsu, I don't need people who complain in the Akatsuki.

Suigetsu:Fine, 1 question where do me and Sasuke stay tonight?

Pein:Since you aren't offical members yet I can't let you leave so you guys just sleep on the couches.

AkatSaku:Well thats all for now...Hoped you liked it,it was a bit boring.

Itachi:Hey I wasn't in this one! (complaining).

AkatSaku:I wonder how you got into the Akatsuki no complainers my butt.

Itachi:-/_\-


	7. Chapter 7, The Encounter

DeiSaku Freakin Love You!

Chapter 7

Disclaimer:I do Not own Naruto!

If I did I would have my own Character in there and the Akatsuki would be good and not dead also I would be in love with Deidara!

Intro:

Pein:No complaining Suigetsu, I don't need people who complain in the Akatsuki.

Suigetsu:Fine, 1 question where do me and Sasuke stay tonight?

Pein:Since you aren't offical members yet I can't let you leave so you guys just sleep on the couches.

Suigetsu:Aww even though this is a nice joint we have to sleep on the couches... =_=

Pein:Did you say something?

Suigetsu:N-no

Pein:Alright. Good Night.

Suigetsu:Aww hey Sasuke there's only one couch where do we sleep?

Sasuke:I'll sleep on the couch,you'll sleep on the floor.

Suigetsu:O.K. ...wait...WHAT?

Suigetsu:...Alright fine.

Konan:I'm gonna sleep now.

Time Skip to morning

Everyone is awake, but Sakura.

Deidara:When is everyone else coming back un?

Tobi:I think tommorrow Dei-Sempai :D

Pein:Yep for once Tobi is right.

Konan:...Should I cook or do you guys want Sakura to cook?

Hidan,Tobi,Deidara:

SAKURA!

Hidan:Your cooking taste like cow dung.

Tobi:I don't really care but prefer Sakura's cooking sorry Konan.

Deidara:Hmm I just wanna eat Sakura's food thats all.

Konan:You guys are filled with B.S.

Pein:Konan,cook me something.

Konan:No,Pein everyone can wait for Sakura cause they want to wait so,so do you!

Konan:(Stomps off to her room)

Pein:See what you guys did! Konan wait!

To Sakura

Sakura:Morning everyone.

Everyone:Morning (Deidara:un)

Sakura:Hmm I just had a dream where my mom was doing my hair and it took like an hour and I almost died of boredom!

Deidara:Weird dream un.

Hidan:WTF,what kind of dream is that?

Pein:Pretty random too.

Konan:...

Sakura:Whats wrong with Konan?

Pein:...

Sakura:O.K. never mind.

Deidara:Sakura could you cook us something un?

Sakura:Yeah...wait Dei why aren't you wearing a shirt? (Blushing madly)

Dei:This is how it always is un.

Sakura:Oh..(still blushing)

Sakura:(walks to kitchen) Hmm Hmm Hmm.

To Gaara

Gaara:Hmm it seems we are here...*Sakura why?*

Naruto:(Nine tails version) SAKURAAAA! (banging on the rock entry way)

Back to Sakura

Sakura:WTF:*Naruto?*

Sakura:I'll Go! (teleports outside)

Deidara:Wait un!

Sasuke:What's going on?

Suigetsu:Your old teammate Naruto is here along with Gaara.

Sasuke:I'll help, I have things to clear up with Naruto.

Outside with Gaara,Naruto,Sakura,Deidara & Sasuke.

Naruto:SAKURAAAA come back!

Gaara:Naruto,calm.

Sakura:Gaara...Naruto...I'm sorry.

Sasuke:Hmm if it isn't the litte dope.

Naruto:SASUKEE...! You joined the Akatsuki too?

Gaara:Hmm..it seems we are out numbered.

Naruto:(Loses control and goes crazy & lashes out at everyone;except Gaara)

Everyone:(Quickly dodges the attack.)

Gaara:Naruto! Stop we must retreat I feel more Chakra from unknown people.

Naruto:Gahhhh!

Sakura:Gaara please take Naruto back...(attacks them with chidori)

Gaara:(grabs Naruto and teleports before Sakura could hit them)

I'm sorry Naruto,Sakura...

Sakura:You guys didn't even help!

Dei,Sasuke:

Well SORRY(Dei:Un)

Sakura:Well if you excuse me I have to cook now(teleports back to the kitchen.)

Pein:Well that took you long enough.

Sakura:Well I did all the work these guys didn't do anything!

Sakura:You GUYS get you Asses down here and eat!

Everyone comes down and sits.

Everyone:Thanks Sakura (Dei:Un)!

Everyone finishes

Deidara:Um...Sakura can I talk to you for a minute outside un?

Sakura:Sure :D

Outside

AkatSaku:O.K. a little shorter,but you'll see what Deidara says in the next chapter...Hehe


	8. Chapter 8, The RelationShip

DeiSaku Freakin Love You!

Chapter 8

Disclaimer by Tobi:

Once upon a time there was a boy named tobi (Madara).

He loved to say he was a good boy! :D

But one day someone asked him do you own Naruto?...

He was like nope I don't own Naruto cause I'm a good boy!

Tales from Tobi the end. (Pretty Lame I know but...Oh well.

Intro:

Deidara:Um...Sakura can I talk to you for a minute outside un?

Sakura:Sure :D

Outside

Deidara:So um Sakura un..

Sakura:Yes? (Cheery voice)

Deidara:Will you be my girlfriend un? (Blushing Madly)

Sakura:...! Oh my gosh I'm speechless. Of course! (Also Blushing Madly)

Deidara:I love you Sakura un...

Sakura:And I Freakin Love You!

Deidara:Freakin eh, un.

Sakura:Yep! :D

Sakura:I'm tired now could we go to bed?

Deidara:Sure un.

Time Skip to Morning

Everyone is awake and saying good morning to everyone.

Kakuzu, and Xetsu come home.

Kakuzu:Hello everyone.

Xetsu:Did you guys miss us?

Hidan: Like Hell we would!

Xetsu:Hmm is that so..

Itachi:It seems we are back.

Kisame:It would seem so..

To Sakura

Sakura:Hey everyone!

Deidara:Hey Sakura-Chan (Blushing)

Pein,Tobi,Konan,Hidan,Xetsu,Kakuzu,Itachi,Kisame,Sasuke,Suigetsu:

Hey Sakura.

Sakura:Guess what!

Everyone except Deidara:

What?

Sakura & Deidara:

We're going out! :D

Everyone especially Itachi,Sasuke,and Hidan:

What?

Sasuke & Itachi:Are you serious?

Sakura:Yes, we are.

Hidan:Nooooo I prayed to Jashin every night...and I still lost to Deidara?

Sakura:I love Dei-Kun and you can't do anything about it!

Now if you excuse me I need to talk to Pein.

To Pein's Office

Pein:What is it Sakura?

Sakura:I was wondering if Deidara and I could go for the weekend to a hotsprings near ...

Pein:Hmm? Sure but be back by Monday got it?

Sakura:So we leave after we eat and pack, is that alright Pein?

Pein:...O.K.

To Jiraiya

Jiraiya:Ahahahahahaha Ladies are my Thang Ahahahahahahaha :D

Ladies:You are sooo Charming Jiraiya! hehehe

Meanwhile

Naruto:Gaara why did you stop me?

Gaara:Sakura didn't want to hurt you!

Naruto:Sakura didn't want to hurt me...

Gaara:We must stay clam for the time being. I will try to find a way to help the others get their memories back.

Naruto:Fine...but I want to stay in Suna till then...

Gaara:Sure..we leave to Suna in the morning.

To Sakura & the rest of the Akatsuki

Sakura:Hey you guys come and eat your breakfast!

Everyone comes down to eat;And they all Say...

THANK YOU SAKURA!

Sakura:I have an announcement to make! Deidara & I will be gone this weekend.

Hidan:Where?

Sakura:Somewhere if I tell you guys would just come along.

Sasuke & Itachi:  
I'm sure you can trust us now come on tell us.

Sakura & Deidara:No

Sakura:Hmm we're leaving now...

Sakura & Deidara:Bye everyone!

(teleport to the hotsprings near )

Deidara:Oh,Sakura I forgot to mention that I reserved this place for us so there is no one there.

Sakura:Aww your so sweet! *Um..I never done it before..*

Deidara:Oh I also forgot to tell them that there is the two of us so there is only one room unlocked beside the kitchen,bathroom and hot springs room. (Smirking)

Sakura:(Blushing Madly) Hmm you sly Devil. :o

O.K. its getting late so we should go in the hot springs.

Deidara:O.K.

At the base

Hidan:This ain't fair at all. Not Fucking fair!

Pein & Konan:Shut the Hell Up!

Tobi:Tobi wants to go too...

Sasuke:...Sakura...

Itachi:(Fainted)

Pein&Konan:Xetsu! Kakuzu! Take them to the bar and get them girlfriends or Sake of something!

Kakuzu:Hmm..my money or yours?

Xetsu:Not mine! I'm not wasting my money for these sameful members.

Suigetsu:You guys are soo tight when it comes to money you know that? I'll Pay for God Sake!

Kakuzu & Xetsu:Thank God!

Pein:Hmm I was gonna give a surprise raise to whoever paid but oh well I'll give to Suigetsu.

Kakuzu & Xetsu:Say what?

Pein:Nope, no more disscusion.

Pein:By the way Sui, Sakura will spar with you when she gets back.

Suigetsu:Sure. (leaves with Kakuzu & Xetsu to the bar with the others.)

Back to Sakura & Deidara

Sakura:Dei-Kun I um (blushing)...

Deidara:You what Saku-Chan un?

Sakura:I was wondering if you ever kissed anyone before...(Still blushing)

Deidara:Actually I don't know anything about myself till the age 18...

Sakura:Oh I'm so sorr-

Deidara:(Kisses Sakura On the lips gently)

They both kiss~

Deidara & Sakura:(Blushing Madly)...

Sakura:I'll go make Dinner now kay?

Deidara:Kay (still blushing)

In the Kitchen:

They eat and then go to their room.

Sakura:I'm going to shower kay.

Deidara:Sure, I'll shower in the other one.

Time Skip they showered now its night time. (.)

They're both sitting on the bed Sakura in his lap.

(Sakura wearing a very sexy lace silk night dress)

(Deidara Shirtless in boxers)

AkatSaku:Ok um the source of the sex scene comes from the game xxxteenaction cause like I said I've never done it soo. So in other words I do NOT own the sex scene.

Back to Sakura

Sakura:What are you doing?

Deidara:I am looking at your beautiful legs.

Sakura:And how they do to you?

Deidara:I really love them!

Sakura:Do you want to caress them?

Deidara:Maybe...

Sakura:Then what do you want? she asks while licking his lips)

Deidara:I want to Kiss your lips!

Sakura:Do you like my lips?

Deidara:They are Seductively Sweet...

Sakura:Kiss me gently please...

Deidara:(Kissing her)

Now they tongue eachother.

Deidara:I want to undress you..

Sakura:Deidara...

Deidara:I want to see your beautiful breasts.

Sakura:Do you want to touch them?

Deidara:I want to play with them!

Sakura:Then Undress me...

AkatSaku:Um hey this is how the game is sooo.. don't want to make her sound like a slut or whore or anything like that.

Deidara:(Lowers her straps)

Sakura:...

Deidara:(Touches her boobs and squishes them)

(Pushes her down on the bed and starts to suck one boob while rubbing the other)

Sakura:Eek...ahhh

Deidara:(Still doing the same thing while bitting once and awhile)

Sakura:mmm...*Ahh that hurts but feels good!*

Deidara:(Licking and rubbing her boobs)

Deidara:I'll try to give to Absolute Pleasure.

Sakura:I already feel that I'm a part of you!

Deidara:Hmm well you'll feel more now...

Deidara:Now your gonna feel my hand..

Sakura:Mmm I feel it. (On her inner thigh)

Deidara:Trust me Sakura..

Sakura:Ok,Dei

Deidara:(spreads her legs out) I will touch your pussy through your panties.

Sakura:Hmm play with me...

Deidara:(rubbing then slapping her pussy)

Sakura:Omg I feel it (Jerking ever so slightly)

Deidara:Now I'll take off your panties.

Sakura:They're already soaking.

Deidara:(Takes off her panties and sucks on her virgina)

Deidara:(Then put two fingers in her virgina going up and down)

Sakura:(Sliding up his body) You have a very sexy body.

Sakura:I love your soft skin.

Sakura:I go crazy around your body!

(Starts to suck his cock)

Deidara:(Moaning)

Deidara:(Lays Sakura down and puts his cock into her Virgina;Thrusting)

(Lays her on her side and does it even faster)

Sakura:(Moaning)Ahhh

Deidara:(He places her sitting on top of him while thrust her)

Sakura:Dei-Kun...ahhh

Deidara:Sakura...(Stands behind her and thrusts slowly)

(Cum sprays all over her boobs)

LOOONG night.

Time Skip Morning

Sakura:(remembers what happened last night and Blushes Madly) & (Turns over and sees Deidara sleeping)

Sakura:He's so beautiful. (kisses his forehead)

Deidara:Sakura? (also remembers what happened and blushes)

Sakura:Morning :D

Ok mean while with the Akatsuki

Hidan:Aww man (hick)

Kakuzu:Your a boy (Hick)

Suigetsu:I'm the only one who isn't drunk. =_=

Sasuke:I'm not either you know I don't drink. -_-

Suigetsu:Oops I forgot.

Sasuke:Lets take these fools back to the base. -_-

Suigetsu:Sure.

To Pein & Konan  
(They Had sex last night too cause everyone was gone)

Back to Sakura

Sakura:Hmm should we go back to the base?

Deidara:Hmm I don't know un. What do you wanna do?

Sakura:I wanna go home I'm tired and hungry. *I gave the chakra connection and now I feel all sick, like I've given it to him before...* (Just then she remembers when she and deidara played together all the time. In Iwagakure when she came to visit.)

Deidara:Sure...(At that exact same moment he remembered too) *OMG*

To the base

Everyone is back..

Sakura:Hello everyone..

Everyone from the bar:Hello Saku-Chan Hick Hick

Hey Pein,Konan & Tobi!

Pein,Konan & Tobi:Hey.

Sakura:(Cough cough cough)

Everyone:Are you sick?

AkatSaku:So whadaya think?

Some hot stuff right? .

Tobi:I'm A good boy!

AkatSaku:Thats all for now.. Till the next Chapter! :D


	9. Chapter 9, The Announcement!

DeiSaku Freakin Love You!

Chapter 9

~The Announcement!~

Disclaimer:

AkatSaku:(Straight Faced) I don't own Naruto or anything that has to do with it besides this story...!

O.K. Before I Actually begin I was wondering should I lay off this story till later and start a new one or no. Also I need ideas to continue so and I was wondering if you guys really like my story I'm really worried that you guys don't like my story so till I get at least 2 reviews I won't continue this story but I might start another one... IDK .

Intro:Sakura:Hello everyone..

Everyone from the bar:Hello Saku-Chan Hick Hick

Hey Pein,Konan & Tobi!

Pein,Konan & Tobi:Hey.

Sakura:(Cough cough cough)

Everyone:Are you sick?

Sakura:Yes I am ...

Deidara:We are going to bed Sakura.

Sakura:Kay ^-^

Hey Pein could I talk to you before I go to bed?

Pein:Sure

In Pein's office

Pein:Yes?

Sakura:Hmm..Pein what's wrong with the others? Why are they Drunk?

Pein:Hmm long story Flashback:Hmm.

Hidan:This ain't fair at all. Not Fucking fair!

Pein & Konan:Shut the Hell Up!

Tobi:Tobi wants to go too...

Sasuke:...Sakura...

Itachi:(Fainted)

Pein&Konan:Xetsu! Kakuzu! Take them to the bar and get them girlfriends or Sake of something!

Kakuzu:Hmm..my money or yours?

Xetsu:Not mine! I'm not wasting my money for these sameful members.

Suigetsu:You guys are soo tight when it comes to money you know that? I'll Pay for God Sake!

Kakuzu & Xetsu:Thank God!

Pein:Hmm I was gonna give a surprise raise to whoever paid but oh well I'll give to Suigetsu.

Kakuzu & Xetsu:Say what?

Later

Hidan:Aww man (hick)

Kakuzu:Your a boy (Hick)

Suigetsu:I'm the only one who isn't drunk. =_=

Sasuke:I'm not either you know I don't drink. -_-

Suigetsu:Oops I forgot.

Sasuke:Lets take these fools back to the base. -_-

Suigetsu:Sure.

Pein:Well there you have it.

Sakura:O.O Omg :D (Rofl-ing)

Pein:Go to bed!

Sakura:Kay! .

To Naruto & Gaara:  
Gaara:Naruto, get Up!

Naruto:I'm GETTING UP!

Gaara:We need to go.

Naruto:Coming.

Jiraiya:Hmm that was fun lets go back to Naruto!

(Travels back to Naruto)

Jiraiya:Narutoooo (Sing-song voice)

Jiraiya:Huh? He's not here,he left me!

Jiraiya:*Let's go back to the village*

Back to the Sakura

Sakura:Night Dei-Kun :D

Deidara:Night Saku-Chan ^-^

Morning now

Pein & Konan:

We have an IMPORTANT announcement:

We are having a baby . (Blushing)

EVERYONE:WHAT?

Sakura:Well, congrates hey Konan can I talk to you?

Konan:Sure what do you need?

Sakura:Privately

Konan:Sure.

Up in the room

Sakura:Oh my gosh when did this happen?

Konan:Two days ago when you were gone along with everyone else is when it happend ^-^

We've been at for months when no one was home soo .

Sakura:Oh.. I'm so happy for you :D

Sakura:I want to tell you something,can I trust you?

Konan:Of course you can! You're like a sister to me!

Sakura:Kay...I did a chakra connection with Deidara .

Konan:O.O aren't those like if you do it a second time you'll get pregnant?

Sakura:Yeah...I think I did it the second time...s-so I think I'm pregnant like you same day at the same time.

Konan:Oh my Gosh! Does Deidara know?

Sakura:Not yet... we'll announce it next time.

Konan:Kay we'd better get going I'm sure the guys are Hungry. ^-^

Meanwhile the guys

Everyone:When Pein we want to know!

Deidara:Hmm,so when did this happen un?

Pein:The night when everyone was gone on that one night.

Deidara:That night...(Blush)

Everyone turns to Deidara

Hidan:Plz don't tell you did it too?

Sasuke & Itachi:Did you?

Deidara:I'm not ashamed to say we did. ^-^

Hidan:Hell no! No you didn't!

Deidara:Yes, I did!

Sasuke & Itachi:

(Faints)...Noo...Sakura...you...

Sakura & Konan

(come downstairs)

Both:Hey guys are you guys hungry?

Everyone:Yeah!

Both:Kay. ^-^

(cooking)

Both:Done.

Guys:Aww this looks sooo good!

Both:Chow down everyone!

OooKk time skip Night time.

Sakura:Dei-

Deidara:Sak-

Sakura:You go first.

Deidara:No you go first.

Sakura:Okay, so um Deidara I remembered...that I meet you when we were little and we gave each other the Chakra connection...

Deidara:Yes,and?

Sakura:If you give it to the person and you are under age that means marriage in due time...buuuutt

Deidara:Buuuttt what?

Sakura:If you give it to them the second time they get ( the female) they get pregnant. ^-^

Deidara:O.O so are you saying I'm going to be a dad?

Sakura:Yes, along with Pein :D

Deidara:I must tell Pein OMG I am soo Happy! (Walking around happily :D)

Peins office:

Pein:Come in.

Deidara:Okay

Deidara:Pein I need to tell you that we're both gonna be fathers!

Pein:Seriously?

Deidara:Yep!

Pein:Omg!

To Naruto

Naruto:We're here finally! I wanna sleep.

Gaara:Naruto who are we supposed to be looking for?

Naruto:What? You forgot too?

Gaara:Forgot what Naruto?

Naruto:You forgot Sakura?

Gaara:Hmm I never did know a Sakura in the first place!

Naruto:...*Mina* (Mina=Everyone)

Jiraiya:Hmm, Tsunade where is Naruto?

Tsunade:Naruto? He went to Suna with Gaara.

Jiraiya:Ah. Okay by the way have you seen Sakura?

Tsunade:Who's Sakura?

Jiraiya:*Hmm? This is strange.* Um..nevermind, I'll be going to Suna too see ya!

Time Skip

Next day.

Sakura & Deidara:Morning evryone!

Everyone:Morning!

Sakura & Deidara:We Have An ANNOUNCEMENT:We are going to be Parents! :)

Everyone besides Pein and Konan:

What?

Hidan:Fuck nooooOoooooOooooooOoooooO

Sasuke:Why? Sakuraaaaaaa NooooOoooOoooO

Itachi:Sakura...NooooooOoooooOooo (Faints again)

Sakura:Hehehe ^-^

To Jiraiya

Jiraiya:Narutooo

Naruto:Jiraiya?

Naruto:Do you remember who Sakura is?

Jiraiya:Sakura,Sakura *hmm* I thought I did but I don't not anymore...for some reason...

Naruto:Its hopeless now Sakura forgive me...

O.K time skip 9 months later.

Konan & Sakura:We need a hospital!

Pein & Deidara:OMG lets go!

Pein:Everyone else stay here! Don't come till later!

Deidara:Listen to the leader un!

At the hospital

Konan & Sakura (Being operated on)

Pein & Deidara:hmm ( Panicing)

Konan:Ahh Pein here they are..

Pein:They?

Konan:Yes We have twins!

Pein:Omg

At the same time with Sakura and Deidara:

Sakura:Hmm Dei-Kun we have twins aren't they beautiful..

Deidara:Let me hold our boy..

AkatSaku:Whaddaya think? Awesome right?

O.K. about the review thing nevermind I'm gonna write more anyway. ^-^ Till next time..


	10. Chapter 10, The Ending

DeiSaku Freakin Love You!

Chapter 10

Disclaimer:I do NOT own Naruto or anything within it besides this story.

AkatSaku:I think this may or may not be the last chapter thanks to all those who supported me (Not very much which makes me kinda sad but oh well) I'll be either writing a new chapter or story soon kay.

Intro:

At the same time with Sakura and Deidara:

Sakura:Hmm Dei-Kun we have twins aren't they beautiful..

Deidara:Let me hold our boy..

Deidara:Truly beautiful...

Sakura:(fell asleep)

AkatSaku:O.K. let me describe the babies

Pein & Konan's:

The Girl:Blue-ish purple-ish hair

8lbs

1 min year old

The Boy:Orange-ish red-ish hair

9lbs

1 min year old

Sakura & Deidara's:

The Girl:Pink hair

8lbs

1 min year old

The Boy:Blonde hair

9lbs

1min year old

O.K back to the story

(This is all at the same time each of them next door to each other)

5 min later

Sakura:What should we name them?

Konan:What should we name them?

Deidara:Here you name the girl and I'll name the boy kay.

Pein:Here you name the girl and I'll name the boy kay.

Sakura:Okay..

Konan:Okay..

Sakura:Yuminaka Mina Haruno

Deidara:Akimaru Sinzo Haruno

Sakura:Their beautiful...

Konan:Kona Mizu Yutaka

Pein:Kazuki Naru Yutaka

Konan:Ahh.

To Naruto:Jiraiya I forgot does anyone know a Sakura?

Jiraiya:Naruto like I said I don't!

Naruto:It seems I don't either...*I feel something is missing,but the past is the past we must put it behind.*

Time Skip now its been a year

Deidara:Aww they've grown so much un!

Sakura:Yep! Isn't that right Yuminaka? :)

Deidara:Akimaru...:)

Konan:Aww soo cute! Kona...

Pein:I still can't believe this,Overjoyed! Kazuki!

Everyone else:I still can't believe all this..

Sakura,Konan,Deidara,Pein:

Yep :D

~The End~

Extra Story:

Its been 5 years since then.

Kazuki

Kona

Yuminaka

Akimaru

are all six years old.

Konan:Aww they grew up so fast!

Pein:Hmm it feels like just yesterday.

Sakura:I agree.

Deidara:Me too!

Everyone Else moved away only Konan,Pein,Sakura,and Deidara live together.

One day...Everyone all of a sudden remembered Sakura but forgot about the S-ranked criminals.

So they all came to visit.

Ding-Dong Ding-Dong

Kazuki

Kona

Yuminaka

Akimaru

Open the door Hello?

Naruto and the rest looked down at them hello?

Sakura:Who is it Yuminaka?

Yuminaka:Strangers mama

Sakura:Strangers? (Walks out to see Naruto and the others) What are you guys doing here?

Naruto & the others:We've missed you!

Gaara:Sakura...

Sakura:Gaara too late now I'm married and I have twins now.

Naruto:Twins? Married? Who?

Deidara:Me un.

Ino:Ooh wow Sakura Hottie!

Sakura & Deidara:Thanks! :D

Hinata:Well then what are their names?

Sakura:Yuminaka & Akimaru.

Shikamaru:Akimaru I like that name. Hey Akimaru, you wanna learn how to play Shogi?

Akimaru:Can I mama?

Sakura:Sure have fun Akimaru. (So Akimaru went with Shikamaru and Neji and Choji)

Deidara:So you guys gonna come in?

Lee:You are so lucky Deidara-San. :p

Deidara:Thanks!

Ino:Hey forehead who do the other 2 belong to?

Sakura:My friends.

Pein:Hey everyone. ^:_:^

Konan:These are my children, Kona and Kazuki :)

Kazuki:I want to go play with Shikamaru,Choji,Neji, and Akimaru!

Konan:What are they doing?

Deidara:Playing Shoji.

Pein:Ok Kazuki I'll come with you kay. Let's go.

Sakura:Hey I want to talk to Ino and Hinata also Tenten alone kay?

Deidara & Konan:Kay go have fun.

Sakura & the others go into Sakura's room

Sakura:Soo Ino Pig have you guys done it yet?

Hinata:(Blush) I-I-i did. .

All the Girls:With who?

Hinata:Naruto-Kun . (Blushing Still)

Sakura:Well congrates,you lost your virginity Lol :D, So you guys getting married?

Hinata:Next month! :)

Ino:WOW :D

Sakura:So Ino what about you?

Ino:(BLUSHING MADLY) I did with...

The girls:With...?

Ino:Shikamaru! .

Tenten:I knew you had a thing for him!

Sakura:So even you scored a hottie eh? Ino pig.

Hinata:WOW. .

Sakura:Lemme guess engaged?

Ino:Yep!

Sakura:Figure as much.

Ino:Whaddaya mean by that?

Sakura:Oh nothing!

Meanwhile Downstairs everyone is playing shogi.

Back to Sakura and the girls.

Ino:So now Tenten.

Tenten:Hmm I wish,but Neji is so into training even when I try to seduce him he doesn't T-T.

Sakura:Aww cheer up!

Ino:I'll help you!

Hinata:Hmm maybe I can help.

Sakura:Now,I think it's time we say our goodbyes...

Everyone:Bye! We Freakin Love You!

~End~

AkatSaku:So what did you think should I do? Should I start a new?Either I'm really happy I could finish ^-^ !

Hey I changed my username so I'm too lazy to change it on my stories so yeah.


End file.
